ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot (Disney film)
My Life as a Teenage Robot is a 2023 American traditionally/CGU-hybrid animated science fiction comedy-drama feature film produced by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies, and was released by Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Pictures, and is considered to mark the 20th anniversary of the character's creation. It was written/co-directed by Rob Renzetti and directed by Stephen J. Anderson. The film received positive reviews, and was a Box-Office success, even being officially cite as "The Best Animated Feature since Nickelodeon's "Clockstoppers" and Disney's "Hercules". It was, later on, won the Academy Award for Best Picture of the Year. The song "My Desire" was nominated for Best Original Song, but lost against ???. Synopsis When the death of daughter of a lone scientist struck, she create as superpower machine that acquires to defend the earth against any threats and even criminals, even the sinister forces from the past re-emerges in attempt to take over e thearth. Plot The film takes place in the year 2003 on a rainy stormy night in North America. A human little girl, named Jenny Wakeman, was strolling down the street when she saw a car out of control. It got out of control and ram right into Jenny, instantly killing her. Soon, a scientist, Nora Wakeman, saw this accident and wanted just to revive her so that the world will be protected from the forces of evil. Meanwhile, in Cluster Prime, Vexus just realize that a new superhero will be alive, and all of the people will be cheering on her. Vexus was so furious. Back on earth, Nora was able to revive Jenny using a robot skeletal, and Jenny's hair, bringing Jenny Wakeman back to life, though she is frightened of her new form, at first. Nora tells her that it's only herself, she was just being recreated as a robot to protect the people. After many training, Nora tells Jenny that it's time for Jenny to go to school. Nora then sternly tells Jenny not to be obstracted by boys. Jenny soon promised, and she head to school. As soon as she got to school, all of the students thought she was to weird, having the fact that no robots are allowed at school, but Brad Carbunkle was starting to like her. Soon, they started to get to know each other throughout the school. Their moments gets interrupted by a scream from outside. She saves the family from getting into a traffic accident, but the traffic was a mess. Though the people cheer for her, Nora was very angry. At home, Nora tells Jenny that if she would've ignore boys, the traffic mess would've been over with. Jenny Wakeman, now in tears, tells Nora that she wishes she wasn't created and leaves to find a new home. Nora then realizes that she had angry with far too long. Brad then tells Nora that she wasn't sure if she can find Jenny, but Nora was confident and knows that Jenny is her daughter, and will never hurt her. Meanwhile, Jenny came to the mountains close to the town. Ever since her tragic incident weeks ago, she had been re-created as a robot. But now, she is freed to be alone, and would've had to hurt people anymore. She had found her new home, a cave. In Cluster Prime, Vexus has plan to take over the world and that nothing can stop her. Elsewhere, Nora Wakeman had found Jenny and apologizes to her harsh tone of voice towards her, but Jenny tells her it's okay. Nora decided to tried and take her home and save the people every day, but Jenny had a flashback of her being run over by a car and tells her that they can't. Nora tries some various ways by telling her that if she doesn't save the town, it'll be too late. This caused Jenny to tell Nora that she is better off living here. Nora sadly walks away, but not before telling Jenny that she loves her more then ever, and leaves. As soon as Nora left, however, Vexus and her clusters had invaded Jenny's cave. Jenny then realizes that she had to fight, and she's not afraid to fight back. However, she didn't notice that a cluster prime had a rock, and knock out cold. XJ-9 then wakes up in prison, but realizing that her hands are being shackles in chains. Using her limits, due to having her hands shackled, she look out the window, witnessing the terrible destruction in the town while she was gone. She then realizes that she blames herself for not listen to Nora in the first place. She close her eyes, and apologizes for being a harsh robot towards her mother, and promises to listen to her as long as she lives. Upon saying that, her powers are back, and she broke from her chains, ready to settle the score with Vexus. Vexus had capture Nora, and tells her that as soon as she use a giant robot to take over this world, nothing can stop her for eternity. Jenny Wakeman tells Vexus that this one world she'll never have, and the two of them had a grudgingl fight in Vexus' ship, each one with their own ability. As soon as Jenny was down, Vexus tells her that she doesn't have a family, but Jenny tells Vexus that her family is her mother, and sends Vexus back to where she belongs. All the people cheered as Jenny Wakeman had came do the ground. They praise her for her deeds, and even Nora tells Jenny that she is proud of her. The next day, Nora finds Jenny upstairs in her room, looking at her photos. Jenny knows she never had a family before, but Nora tells her that she is part of the family and the two embraced in a hug happily. The film ends with Jenny Wakeman's closure narration of telling the audiences that was the beginning of the adventure of her life. Post Credit Scene The Enigmatic person (alias Dr Brindlius) who seems to have a history with Wakeman, visited to the prison to meet up with a doctor in the volcano lair that looked vaguely like an angry tiki. Cast *Janice Kawaye as Jenny XJ-9/Wakeman - The main protagonist *Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman - Jenny's mom, creator of the X-J sisters and the deuteragonist *Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle - Jenny's current boyfriend and the tritagonist *Charlize Theron as Vexus - Leader of Cluster Prime, and the main antagonist *TBA as Professor Brindlius - The enigmatic creator of the Q-T Units and Wakeman's scientist colleague and the secondary antagonist. *Adam Sandler as the Narrator. Prodtuction Box office Reception Awards and nominations Trivia *Jenny Wakeman had some similarties with Lewis from Meet the Robinsons; **Both **Both **Both ***However, unlike Jenny, Lewis didn't die, but an orphan. ***Also, both of their films had been directed by Stephen J. Anderson and produced by John Lasseter. *Jenny Wakeman might also had some similarities with Elsa from Frozen; ** ** *Jenny Wakeman also has a interest similarities to Astro Boy from Osamu Tezuka's Astro Boy; ** ** ** *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' also features similarities with Walt Disney Feature Animation's Hercules. **Interestingly, just like The Lion King-Frozen and The Hunchback of Notre Dame-Inside Out, both films are claimed as The Best Disney Animated Movie, instead Hercules was first, and My Life as a Teenage Robot was the second. ***Also, "My Life as a Teenage Robot" was made by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation, and was release by Paramount Pictures, while Hercules was made by Walt Disney Animation Studios and was release by Walt Disney Pictures. ****However, "My Life as a Teenage Robot" was given a chance to be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures as well. **Both characters were born in their home (Hercules was born in Mount Olympus, and Jenny Wakemen was reborn as a robot). **Both characters had a trainer on their side (in Hercules, Hercules and Phil; in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Jenny Wakemen and Nora Wakemen). **Both characters sang a song for them to reach their goal ("I can go the Distance" and "My Desire"). **Both characters had finally learn that a true hero is measured by the strength of their heart. *This is the only Disney film to be co-production with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:G-Rated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation Films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films